


Summer Heat

by mzblackpoison



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day this kid's gonna get sick, one day,  but not when I'm around."</p><p>In which Kenma can't handle the summer heat very well and Kuro's there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first I've written fanfiction, but it certainly has been a long time. Trying to get back into the groove this summer so I have something to do. [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Kuroo entered Kenma's room hoping to see the boy playing on his PSP or laptop; to his demise the partial blond was asleep sprawled across the floor wearing only his boxers, fan spinning at full blast. Kuroo sighed, he knew this was going to happen; dropping his bag, Kuro knelt down beside the exhausted boy dropping his arms to pick up his boyfriend.

This kid's going to get sick one day, Kuroo thought, arms hooked underneath Kenma's shoulders and knees. Said boy shifted in Kuro's arms, nuzzling his face into Kuroo's chest. 

Kuroo felt his heart clench, good Kenma was to cute. Kuroo gently placed his boyfriend in bed, careful of his neck and head. He grabbed one of the many blankets and separated it from the others ,and draped over Kenma.

After shoving the other blankets aside, Kuroo made his way to the kitchen to get a bowl of ice cold water and a small towel. Filing the plastic bowl with ice, Kuroo pulled out a fudge bar for himself. Moving on, he pulled a small rag from one of the kitchen drawers before pulling out another.

Kenma’s probably still sleeping, he thought as he made his way upstairs.

Pushing the bedroom door open, he nodded to himself upon seeing Kenma still curled up asleep in bed. Kuroo placed the bowl and rags besides Kenma’s bed on the wooden floor; hopefully this would help Kenma cool down. He placed a newly wetted rag onto Kenma’s forehead. The sudden coolness making sleeping figure frown and groan. Kuroo snickered quietly at his boyfriend’s scowl, his signature nose crinkle.

Satisfied with this work, Kuroo opened the fudge bar wrapping and pulled out his phone as he sat down. He would wait for Kenma to wake up in a few hours; might as well waste some time.

Soon later, Kuroo heard shuffling behind him, looking up from this phone he watched as Kenma fumble with the blanket on top of him; pawing the fabric aside with frown. Moments later, he was awake enough to recognize the cooling rag on his forehead and Kuroo watching him intently.

“Kuroo?” Kenma asked in a quietly mumbling voice, laced with sleep.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Kuroo replied, leaning onto the edge of the bed near Kenma’s head.

The sleepy teen, pushed off the cool rag, “It’s too hot,” he whined making Kuroo chuckle.

“It’s summer time, it’s to be expected,” replied Kuroo, wetting the towel again. Kenma whined once again as Kuroo placed the towel on, it was too much for Kenma to handle, he hated summer the most. It was hot and humid, no matter what you did you would always feel uncomfortable.

Kenma groaned rolling onto his back, suddenly turning his head to face Kuroo, who only raised his eyebrows in question. Kenma reached over and tugged slightly at Kuroo’s hand, pulling his arm over this body, hoping the other teen would get the message.

Kuroo smiled, god Kenma really was too cute for his own good. Chuckling softly, he slid into Kenma’s bed, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kenma let out a content hum as he snuggled up against Kuroo, burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest.

“So much for being too hot, huh,” Kuroo snarked, wearing his signature lopsided grin.

Kenma let out a small huff, thumping this face against Kuroo’s chest; nose digging in harshly, making Kuroo groan.

“Sleep.”

“Alright, alright, got it,” Grumbling, Kuroo squeezed his arms around Kenma, hauling him upwards slightly to reposition themselves into a more comfortable position.

God, Kuroo loved Kenma during winter and summer time, where he was particularly clingy and showed affection more often. In winter, Kenma was too cold and would go to Kuroo to seek warmth and comfort. During summer, Kenma was too hot and uncomfortable. He knew Kuroo would always have something to help him cool down; an extra change of cloths, cold water, ice cream.

It was a win-win situation for both of them, Kenma got was he needed and Kuroo the affection he wanted. Affection which Kenma rarely showed during other times of the year, or in public.

Within moments of getting into bed, Kenma was sound asleep against Kuroo. His chest rising and falling in a slow and steady pace. His face relaxed, without a frown and passive expression. 

Kuroo laid his head down gently resting his head against Kenma’s head. He raised his arm gingerly, making sure not to jostle Kenma, letting his fingers brush through the bleached strands for hair. He knew Kenma loved having his hair brushed, albeit never admitting to it. Kuroo watched Kenma as he slept, it was these rare moments when Kenma showed his vulnerable side that Kuroo loved the most.

If only Kenma was like this all the time, Kuroo thought letting this eyes close.


End file.
